PEU D'ESPOIR
by Chibi Taiga
Summary: Ya no podré besarte, ni verte, y menos el tocarte. ¿Me sigues amando? ... Yo te amo aún , regresa pronto mon ange. Riren
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer: **Los personajes son nada más y nada menos que de Hajime Isayama - Sensei

* * *

**ADVERTENCIAS: RIREN | BOY X BOY | Si no te gusta, ¿Qué haces aquí? ~**

* * *

**PEU D'ESPOIR**

_**-Punto de vista; Levi Rivaille.-**_

_**.**_

_Te fuiste, Ya han pasado tres años desde que te fuiste, desde que me dejaste, desde el día en que mi cama, mi vida, mi corazón… y nuestro hogar se quedaron sin ti._

_Me arrepiento de esa pelea que tuvimos, ¿Por qué fue? … ¡Ah! Si… Fue por una idiotez mía, me pregunto ya me habrás perdonado, espero que sí, no quisiera saber que tu corazón está lleno de rencor mon ange._

**.w.**

Escuche como entraste por la puerta. Estaba en la cocina, sabía que esa noche sería especial, tenía que serlo. Si mi pequeño mocoso y yo estábamos cumpliendo un año de novios, si fue algo realmente diferente de lo que me esperaba, ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que uno de los alumnos más dedicados de Arte se iba a enamorar del peligroso profesor de literatura?.

-Amor ya llegué – Dijiste al entrar a la cocina - ¿Te puedo ayudar? – me preguntaste dedicándome una de tus hermosas sonrisas.

Te vi entrar, me acerque a ti, y deposite un beso tierno en tus labios – No preguntes hazlo mocoso – te dije siguiendo con los preparativos.

Me volviste a dedicar una sonrisa y comenzaste a ayudarme, ¿qué más podía pedir?. Estuvimos bastante tiempo en la cocina, tardamos más de lo debido claro, por tú culpa. Solo a ti te puede pasar el cortarse son un tenedor. Te ayudé a curarte, y me recompensaste con miles de besos.

Terminamos de preparar todo, y le pedí que se cambiara, que se pusiera algo elegante. Asentiste con tu cabeza, y caminaste al segundo nivel. Mientras que yo preparaba todo para nuestra cena especial. Cuando terminé, bajaste bien arreglado, entraste al comedor, y te quedaste parado frente a la puerta. Estaba terminando de encender unas velas rojas para que fuera más romántico. Levanté el rostro y te vi, tenías tus manos juntas sobre tu boca, con una expresión de asombró, supe en ese momento que todo había valido la pena.

Me acerque a ti, te tomé de la cintura, tu rostro comenzó a ponerse de un color carmín, me encantaba la inocencia que demostrabas, tomé tu rostro y deposite un beso en ellos. Volviste a verme, cerraste tus ojos, me abrazaste, y expresaste lo que sentía a si a mí en una simple palabra _"Ich Liebe Dich"._

Disfrutamos la cena que era de nuestro aniversario, me hablabas de cómo te iba en tus estudios, me fascinaba escuchar tu voz. – Amor – Me llamaste - ¿Qué pasa Eren? –

-Me preguntaba, ¿Podemos salir de viaje en algún momento? –

- Claro, ¿Por qué, no? – Te respondí, mientras miraba como tus ojos se iluminaban.

-¿Lo dices enserio? – te mostraste tan infantil, que no resistía el reírme

-Sí, Eren – Escuchaste mi respuesta, caminaste a mi lugar, me besaste la frente, y luego te dirigiste a la cocina. Regresaste en menos de dos minutos, traías con tigo una pequeña cajita azul pavo, con un listón plateado. - ¿Qué es esto, Eren? – Te pregunté – Ábrelo por favor – me dijiste sentándote en el piso. Al abrirlo, pude notar que era un reloj, lo saque con cuidado, dejé la pequeña cajita sobre la mesa, y observe con cuidado la parte de atrás, me llamó la atención el grabado que tenía, sonreí y te diste cuenta, te abracé y te di un beso en la frente, "_Je t'aime_" – te dije. Te tomé por la cintura, hasta cargarte como princesa, te deposite en el sofá, te di más besos; besos tiernos, llenos de amor. – Levi, Feliz aniversario – Me dijiste – Feliz aniversario mocoso – Sonreíste y te volví a besar. Me recosté, y recostaste tu cabeza en mi pecho, revolví tu cabello castaño. Buscaste mi mano, cuando la encontraste la tomaste, y entrelazamos los dedos, y poco a poco nos fuimos quedando dormidos.

**.w.**

… _Desperté como todos los días, tomé mi teléfono, vi la fecha; 16 de Marzo, hoy se cumplen tres años desde que te fuiste. _

_Soy un idiota, te perdí y hasta el momento no te eh encontrado… Mon ange, ¿Qué te has hecho?_

**.w.**

-Levi, Levi, Levi – Escuché mi nombre – Amor, levántate – Decías mientras me movías suavemente.

-Hmmm… - Expresé antes de despertarme – Déjame dormir mocoso –

-Levi … Amor, se te hace tarde. Hoy tienes reunión ¿recuerdas? – Sentí tu aliento cerca de mi oreja.

-… Ya voy… Eren – Te llamé.

-Eh, ¿si? – volteaste a verme.

-Buenos días mocoso – Vi como tu rostro se coloraba del color de las fresas – Bu-buenos días amor – expresaste antes de salir de la habitación.

-Estúpido mocoso, ¿qué me hiciste, para enamorarme tanto? – De algo estaba seguro, y era que estaba enamorado de Eren Jeager.

**.w.**

_Tres años sin ti mon ange, ¿has cambiado en algo?, ¿Tus sentimientos cambiaron?, espero que no. Yo no eh dejado de amarte, desde el día que empecé a hacerlo. Eren, ¿te volveré a ver?_

**.w.**

Ese día tendríamos una cita, aún recuerdo ese día, una de nuestras últimas citas. Cuando salí de la reunión, tenía un mensaje tuyo, aún recuerdo lo que decía;

*****_**Mon amour:**_

…_**Levi, mi amor. ¿Cómo te fue en la reunión?, espero bien, te amo.**_

_**-Eren Jeager.-**_

Ese mensaje, alegro mi día, había sido una mierda, problemas con el idiota de Erwin. Y un estúpido, acoso de parte de las estudiantes, Joder ¿Se les había olvidado que estaba saliendo con él castaño?.

Recuerdo haberte enviado un mensaje, para que nos juntáramos en un parque. Cuando llegué tuve la mejor visión, verte a ti, sentado en un columpio fue lo más tierno – Eren – Te hablé, parecías ido… ¿triste? - ¿Qué tienes mon ange? – te pregunté tomando tu rostro entre mis manos.

-…Nada Levi – Dijiste mientras me sonreías - ¿Nos vamos? –

-tsk… mocoso, andando – te dije – Eren … - te llamé y volteaste a verme - ¿Qué paso? – Me respondiste, parando tu caminata.

-Tengo frío – Exprese, si, estaba enamorado de Eren, pero no siempre era un cariñoso - ¡Si! – Dijiste, mientras me tomabas de la mano, y compartías con migo tu bufanda.

Tomé tu mano, sabiendo que no había nada más hermoso que estar cerca de ti.

**.w.**

_Son más de las cuatro de la tarde. Acabo de salir del trabajo, y para joderlo todo, esta lloviendo. Maldita sea el momento en el que tenía que empezar a llover._

_Llegué a lo que alguna vez fue nuestro hogar. Me acomodé en el sofá con un libro en manos, "Cumbres borrascosas"; para ser exactos. Vi por el enorme ventanal, seguía lloviendo, suspiré y comencé a recordar._

…_Fue una noche como hoy, en la cual nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma, ¿Lo recuerdas?, estaba lloviendo, se había ido la luz. Y para empeorarlo, te habías quedado fuera de tu departamento. Te quedaste con migo. Y entre besos y abrazos, pude sentir todo tu ser. Momentos más tarde, me dijiste que me amabas, tomé el valor y te pedí que saliéramos juntos. Aceptaste con una gran sonrisa. Si mi vida, no nuestras vidas eran perfectas._

_Ma vie, ¿Sigues amándome?..._

_Si es así, regresa a París, regresa a mi lado, regresa a amarme, Eren._

… _te seguiré esperando mocoso._

* * *

~ continura ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Hajime Isayama ~

* * *

-Levi, mi amor – Me llamaste – recuerdas lo de ¿nuestro viaje? –

-Claro Eren, ¿Qué pasa con eso? – te respondí, dejando a un lado mi libro.

-Quería saber, ¿podríamos ir a Inglaterra, para nuestro segundo aniversario? – expresaste bajando un poco tu mirada.

-Inglaterra… ¿eh? – Sonreí – estaba bien mocoso –

-¡Gracias! – Me dijiste mientras me abrazabas –

**.w.**

_Tres años, tres malditos años, y aún no te has dignado en aparecer, ni siquiera una carta, nada. ¿Aún lo olvidas cierto?_

**.w.**

Pasó el tiempo, estábamos a cinco meses de cumplir dos años. ¿Cuándo se pasó tan rápido el tiempo?. Estaba feliz de saber que los dos sentíamos lo mismo, que era un amor verdadero, pero había un problema…

-Levi –

-¿Eh? , ¿Qué paso Eren? – te pregunté

-Este… Mi-Mikasa, quiere conocerte, amor – Me sorprendí, cuando me dijiste que tu hermana me quería conocer. Claro no deje que se viera una gran sorpresa. Eran raro, tus padres ya me conocían, y habían aceptado nuestra relación. Mikasa, no me conocía, pero después de tres meses la acepto, diciendo que "Si era tu felicidad, entonces lo haría".

-¿Para qué? – Te volteé a ver – aún no acepta lo nuestro – te pregunté

-Eh… no es eso… solo quiere saber cómo eres, y así, jeje –

-… - No te respondí, simplemente asentí con la cabeza. Sabía que algo malo saldría de ahí, pero no le di la importancia necesaria.

**.w.**

Pasaron los días, y tu hermana llego. Era una mocosa, de pelo negro, y de rasgos asiáticos ¿En verdad era tu hermana?. A simple vista pude notar que no le agradaba a tu hermana. Que para ella era la mierda que se había llevado a su hermano lejos de su hogar.

-Así que enano… ¿Qué pretendes con mi hermano? – Escuché que me dijo

-¿disculpa? – Le respondí tajante

-Sí, que quieres, ¿Cuánto quieres por alejarte de él? – Escuché bien ¿me estaba pagando por alejarme de ti?

-Mira mocosa, no tengo intenciones malas, y si tu problema es ese, te puedes ir largando de una vez, ya que no dejaré a Eren ¿Lo entiendes? – Te respondí con la voz más fría, y calculadora posible.

-Maldito enano… Algún día haré que te alejes de él – Dijiste mientras me levantaba de mi asiento y me retiraba. ¿No sería capaz de negarle la felicidad a su hermano? O ¿si?

**.w.**

Faltaban tres meses, faltaba poco para conocer Inglaterra…

Desperté una mañana, tenía todo preparado para ese día… ¡Si lo haría!, sería lo más hermoso de nuestras vidas ¿no?...

Aliste todo. Hoy salías tarde de la Universidad, y no me dejaste que pasara por ti, pero mejor para mí, más tiempo para arreglar todo. Dieron las nueve de la noche. Escuché como entrabas a la casa gritando un: "_Estoy en casa_" – que era música para mis oídos. Si y así sería por mucho tiempo…

Te notabas demasiado cansado, y con un semblante de pesadez. Tenía que cambiar eso, claro, tu rostro cambiaria en un dos por tres. Entraste al comedor. Estaba adornado como nuestro aniversario, la única diferencia, es que esta vez las velas eran de mismo color de tus ojos. Si era ese mismo verde-azulado que me hipnotizaba. Eran perfectas.

Me acerqué a ti, te di un leve beso, y te entregué un ramo de rosas. Reíste con nerviosismo, me tomaste la mano y me diste las gracias. Preguntaste la razón por la cual tenía una sorpresa. Te dije que pronto lo sabrías, e hiciste un leve puchero que me encanto.

Cenamos tranquilamente, charlamos de tu futuro, mi futuro, de nuestro futuro juntos. Sí era el momento. Me levanté y me dirigí a la sala de estar. Me seguiste y te di una sorpresa más. Me encontraba sentado en el piano, comencé a tocar las teclas, y la hermosa melodía resonó en toda la habitación – es más por toda la casa – Toqué la canción que tanto te gustaba. Créeme no fue nada fácil aprendérmela, y tocarla en piano. ¿Pero quién iba a pensar que podría tocar "november rain" en piano?. Escuchaste sin decir ni una palabra hasta el momento que deje de tocar.

Dejé de tocar el piano, te acercaste a mí, y vi como te tus ojos salían lágrimas de alegría. Me fascino verte así. Estabas feliz, y era por mí. Me diste las gracias, diciéndome que eso había sido lo más hermoso que habían hecho por ti.

Mi cordura se rompió. Me levanté, te di un beso, y pedí que te sientes en el asiento del piano. Me quedé parado te observe, y tome el valor para decirlo:

Eren… Mi vida cambio gracias a ti. No recuerdo un momento en el cual haya sido más feliz que ahora. Y si lo fui, creo que no era cierto, ya que no lo recuerdo… - me viste con cara de asombro cuando me quede en silencio. – Eren, mon ange, eres mi sueño, mi pasado, mi presente, y quiero que seas mi futuro, ¿Aceptarías?. – Me viste, no respondiste a mi pregunta. Creo que en ese momento no me di a entender bien – Quiero decir – Me arrodille, en una rodilla – Eren… - saque una cajita de color gris claro, del bolsillo de mi saco – Eren… ¿Te casarías con migo – Te dije mientras abrí la cajita, y ponía con sumo cuidado el anillo en tu dedo.

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir de tus ojos. Me asusté, ya que no respondías, pensé que ibas a negarme. Vaya sorpresa que me llevé. Te tiraste sobre mí, me besaste y gritaste - ¡SI LEVI, SI ACEPTO! – Volvimos a besarnos, y como la primera vez, volvimos a entregarnos en cuerpo y alma.

**.w.**

_Mon ange, hace poco me encontré con tus amigos, estaban de vacaciones aquí en parís. Aquí en la ciudad que te extraña. Me reconocieron y fueron a hablarme. Platicamos en un café, me contaron que seguías estudiando, qué eras uno de los mejores de tu clase. Me alegre al saber eso. Pero, la peor noticia que me pudieron dar fue, qué tus ojos, tus hermosos ojos esmeralda ya no brillaban, ya no eras alegre, que muchas veces miraban en ti sonrisas fingidas. Mon ange ¿aún no perdonas cierto?._

**.w.**

-Mon ange … je t'aime – te dije, abrazándote por la cintura.

-Te sonrojaste y me respondiste – yo también te amo Levi –

-Eren… ¿Recuerdas la vez que tocaste en violín para mí?

-¿Eh?, si, ¿Por qué? – Me preguntaste

-Hazlo de nuevo, que sea la última vez que lo hagas, antes de convertirme en tu esposo – Te dije viendo tu rostro.

-Cla-claro – dijiste nervioso. Corriste hasta nuestra habitación. Regresaste a la sala de estar con migo, y comencé a escuchar la bella melodía interpretada por ti. Definitivamente te veías como un ángel. Mi ángel de cabello castaño, y ojos esmeralda que tanto amo…

**.w.**

Pasaron los meses, conocimos Inglaterra, si llegamos a los dos años. Y estábamos a dos para casarnos. Era hermoso, o eso debería de ser…

Nunca pensé que algo así pasaría… Es más, la culpa no es mía, bueno, en parte nada más, Eren.

Desperté esa mañana, tenía que salir con la loca de Hanji, de verdad que no lo quería, pero era para los preparativos de nuestra boda. Tu no ibas a estar, me habías comentado que saldrías con unos amigos de la universidad, me alegraba que fueras un chico bastante alegré. Lástima que perdí esa alegría departe tuya.

Regrese a casa, estaba exhausto, quería dormir. Fui a la cocina tomé un vaso, y serví un poco de wisky en el. Me pase media hora tomando, estaba medio ebrio. Subí a la habitación y me recosté en ella. Escuché la puerta abrirse, vi una silueta entrar, y no supe que más había pasado.

La mañana siguiente, te pregunté a qué hora habías llegado, me contestaste que algo tarde y que te disculpara, claro que lo haría, aunque quisiera, nunca podía enojarme con tigo.

Ese día era sábado, eso significaba, que tú no tendrías que ir a la universidad, y yo no tendría que trabajar. Sería un hermoso día a tu lado, o eso pensé…

Dieron las diez de la mañana, tocaron la puerta, tú saliste a ver quién era. Regresaste con un sobre en mano, tenía escrito en él: "_Para: Eren Jeager_". Lo abriste y tu rostro cambio, dejaste caer el sobre, caíste al suelo, y comenzaste a llorar. Me acerqué a ti quería saber que te había pasado. Intenté abrazarte, lo cual rechazaste y me gritaste: "_Aléjate, no me toques_". Pregunté qué te había pasado, y seguías llorando sin dejar que te consolará. Me desesperé de eso, tomé el sobre que habías dejado tirado en el suelo hace unos momentos. Lo abrí, vaya sorpresa que recibí. Había cinco fotos mías… Si mías y ¡con una mujer! … Estábamos besándonos, la tenía en la cama, y estaba semi desnuda, salía abrazándola, y ella a mí, ¿en qué jodido momento las habían tomado?.

Intenté aclarar las cosas, pero saliste corriendo a la habitación. Te seguí, pero me cerraste la puerta con llave. No dejé en ningún momento la puerta esperando el momento en el que salieras… mala idea, pasé dos horas y media escuchando como llorabas. Con cada lágrima tuya derramada mi corazón se desgarraba.

Te fuiste calmando poco a poco, ya eran las cuatro de la tarde, ¿Cuánto habías llorado mon ange?. Me viste sentado frente a la puerta, te acercaste a mi, me besaste, y escuche tus últimas palabras; "Levi, terminamos". No podía creer lo que había escuchado, intenté que volviéramos a hablar, pero fue en vano, te volviste a encerrar en la habitación. Resignado en que no saldrías, bajé a la sala, y me acomodé en el sofá, poco a poco me quede dormido.

La mañana siguiente, desperté y me dirigí a la habitación. Me sorprendí al ver que la puerta no tenía llave, la abrí, pero hacía falta algo, y ese algo, eras tú. Busque alguna pista para ver que solo estaba soñando o algo por el estilo, pero no, te habías ido. En la cama había una nota, y encima de ella el anillo. Leí la carta, no podía creer.

_-Levi:_

_Me voy, y me voy para no regresar más. Te dejó el anillo, y el camino libre para que seas feliz con esa mujer… Me odio por hacer esto, por no luchar, pero sé que serás más feliz que con migo… Levi te amo amor, y eso no creo que cambie en mucho tiempo, solo ódiame, para que si nos volvemos a ver, tu ya seas feliz con alguien más._

_-Eren Jeager-_

Terminé de leerla, y me sentí un idiota. Perdí al amor de mi vida, y saber ni quien mierdas había sido la, o el culpable. Me senté en el suelo, y si ese día dejé ir mi orgullo, lloré, lloré como el idiota que soy.

**.w.**

…_Creo que sabes quién fue el culpable de todo… si Mikasa tu hermana, te lo dije ¿no?, ella me odiaba, y logro lo que quería; separarnos. Cuatro meses después de que te fuiste, tocaron a mi puerta, tuve una pequeña sensación de que serpias tú… pero no la estúpida de tu hermana, y menos diciéndome que ella había tenido la culpa._

_Llegó llorando a la casa, pidiendo perdón, que ella había tenido la culpa, que había sido una trama de ella, y que ella misma te había mandado las fotos. Estaba que la mataba en ese momento, pero lo que más me dolió, fue que tu había cambiado, no eras el mismo chico de siempre. Eso destrozó mi corazón. Qué llorabas todas las noches. Eso fue lo peor._

_Tres años Eren… y siento como si tu abandono hubiera sido ayer… _

_Desde ese día uso las dos argollas en mi dedo indicé… es la única forma que siento que estas cerca mía._

**.w.**

_No tenía ganas de salir, y mucho menos de ver a personas… pero había algo en mí, que me decía que debía salir… si fui al parque donde nos manteníamos muy a menudo._

_Llegué y me senté en una banca, recordé nuestro momentos juntos. Sentí como las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos, no podía, no quería creer, el que ya no estabas a mi lado. Una voz me saco de mis pensamientos._

_-… Te eh extrañado mucho… - Esa voz, ese mismo tono de voz, que me embelesaba cada vez que lo escuchaba, ¿podría ser?_

_Levanté el rostro, y pude ver. Un chico castaño, de ojos verde esmeralda, que me miraba con ojos de tristeza, y una sonrisa en su rostro… eras tú… no estaba soñando, o ¿si? Tenía que comprobarlo, me levanté – Eren … - Pronuncie, me acerqué y te abracé, si eras tú, mi mente no me jugaba una broma en verdad eras tú._

… _no respondiste, pero devolviste mi abrazo, estabas más delgado de lo que recordaba, comenzaste a llorar en mi hombro, pidiendo mi perdón. Decía una y mil veces que habías sido un tonto. Que Mikasa, te había contado las cosas tres meses después de tu ida. Pero no habías tenido el valor de volver a verme, pensando que te iba a odiar. – te amo – dijiste entre susurros, oh… extrañaba esa palabra, ese sentimiento en mí al escucharla._

_-Yo también te amo Mon ange. – Definitivamente el cielo nos volvió a unir._

_-Prométeme que nunca más nos separaremos – Me dijiste tomando mi mano._

_-Lo prometo ma vie – Te dije. Me abrazaste, tomé tu rostro y te bese._

_Sí, fueron tres años sin ti, tres años en los cuales sufrimos, tres años, de los cuales no supimos casi nada del otro… Pero la vida nos estaba recompensando… Y era con volver a tener una historia juntos._

Si volveríamos a estar juntos, y no volveríamos a separarnos nunca más.

**FIN**


End file.
